Runaway Love
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Sasuke wants to run away from everything that he represents, seeing it for the not so perfect world it is. But when he runs he finds himself colliding with someone whose imperfection is just what he needs. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello Simply Hopeless here with yet another story for you. I thought I'd get this story out of my head in case this might turn into a gem. You of course should know that I do not own Naruto but this story is still mine. I wanted to try to do a story about a more mature Naruto taking care of an immature, teenage Sasuke. I actually came up with this story idea while listening to Ludacris and Mary J. Blige's 'Runaway Love' hence me also favoring the title I have. But anyway I really do hope you like this story and comments will be appreciated and glomped within an inch of their lives.

Runaway Love

The sound of sneakers meeting asphalt was coupled by the desperate intakes of air as slightly chapped lips tried to take in as much oxygen as it could into starving lungs. Black orbs were wild and alert as a head turned around to pinpoint where his pursuers were before he put out another burst of speed; his lungs burned in protest and his legs muscles trembled with the effort. But he had to run and lose himself in the inky darkness that the night brought him, blessing each and every star that did not shine on this godless night.

And it was not paranoia that had driven him to push his body past the brink of exhaustion. His pale form seemed to slightly glow every time he was within the lit boundary of the streetlights. Those tall, glowing posts were spaced out neatly in the suburban neighborhood he had wandered into offering him the only source of light. No it wasn't paranoia when someone had been pursuing him since yesterday and his hopes for respite were snatched away with each suspicious sound that he heard.

He had run away for a reason though that reason was not coming quite so clear in his head when his thoughts were focused on the simple actions of moving. His arms pumped to keep himself from tipping over in a heap of exhaustion even as sweat poured down to sting his eyes. The ebony haired boy just gritted his teeth and bore with it not letting his treacherous body betray him in the end even as he tried to figure out where to rest his weary wings.

His dark eyes raked across the quiet suburban neighborhood trying to scope out the unfamiliar territory. He had to find a hiding spot soon. The teenager knew for a fact that it had to be place that he could easily escape from if discovered but hard for 'them' to get too, but where? However before he could dwell on that question any further than he already had he heard the screech of tires and his heart leaped into his throat, nearly choking him.

He wanted to cough and clear his throat but feared that would only bring unnecessary attention to himself. He pounded his chest once in hopes of helping him in his time of need before he diverted from the street he was walking on. His body made a point of avoiding the streetlights now, his very shadow was hard put to reveal itself in case it would blow its owner's cover. The teenager's heart felt like at any moment it would burst pass his ribcage and fly out to freedom. He trembled at the mere thought that they had found him so that he became afraid to even turn his head, just a little bit.

But he could hear it though. The low rumbling of a well kept car as it eased down the road with no fears of being disturbed. His eyes widen in horror as he saw his shadow jump out at him in apology before it darted ahead of him as if determined to escape their pursuers first. He bolted like a frighten deer across the yard, his energy back in full force as adrenaline pumped through his veins. His heart screamed at him to stop with each vicious beat against its skeletal prison but he had to run. His mind dredged up reason after reason even as his body went on autopilot as it leaped over fences and accidentally bumped into a lawn gnome.

A shoe was lost, another cast away so as not to hinder. He was on fire as his lungs burned in his lungs threatening to quit at the inefficient nourishment it was fed through a gapping mouth. The ebony haired boy felt so alive at the same time he thought he'd die when he felt the stitch in his side. He artfully leapt across a wooden fence, vaulting across it as if it was as natural as breathing. The teenager didn't know how long he could last as his adrenaline rush faded quickly. The car, which was only slightly hindered by the boy's detours, was still close enough for him not to dare rest for fear of being unable to move afterward.

It was only when dark eyes finally fastened on his window of opportunity that he breathed a shaky sigh of relief. He saw a door open allowing a patch of yellow light to eat away at the darkness ahead of it as well as his fears. He briefly noticed someone standing in front of the door with a bag of trash in his hands but it was too late. The boy was drawn like a moth to a flame by the light that escaped through the door until he collided with the blonde male in front of him in order to bath himself in the heavenly glow. 'Safe,' he thought even as he fell forward. He had just enough strength to kick the door close, ignoring the garbage bag that spilled out of the older man's hand and onto the floor. That was he ignored what he had done up until he felt a hand lock around his wrist.

His eyes had been so intent on the door, debating on whether he had enough strength to stand up and lock it that he didn't realize that there was possible danger right in front of him. Even as he slowly turned to meet the deepest pair of blue eyes that he had ever seen the warning bells in his head remained silent. The boy could feel himself being sucked into those pools, falling so deeply that he drowned.

It was harder to breath then he had suspected though having the handsome stranger under him could be just as much of a factor as him running. But when he heard a car breezing by the runaway couldn't help but stiffen. His body sat straight up even as he further straddled this blue eyed stranger without meaning to. His head turned towards the door as his ears strained to hear if the car would stop or continue on. The fact that he was laughing hysterically and crying at the same time didn't become apparent until he felt a thumb sweep the first traces of tears from his face.

"It's alright. I'm here now," the blonde male under him suddenly spoke. The blue eyed stranger wiped yet another tear away as the ebony haired male turned his head in surprise as if realizing this person for the first time. The sureness of the stranger's words and his gaze left the young male on top of him shaken so that he forced out another nervous, little chuckle.

'Can your presence really protect me?' he thought wryly though part of him desperately wanted to believe it was that simple. He looked down a bit shaken at the older male that he was sitting on top of since their fall. He noticed for the first time how the man's leg was forced back in an awkward angle by the umbrella stand while an arm was pinned behind his back. The runaway knew he had to apologize for such intrusion but just as he made efforts to relieve some of his weight from the blonde stranger's body he found the world suddenly rolling back as he lost consciousness.

His world first blurred than darken completely as he finally passed out from exhaustion, his frame now slumped over a potential new enemy.

To be continued...

A/N: Meh I've actually had this idea for a year now but actually forgotten it until I was talking to Lady Laran and the memory was triggered again. So I'm setting this story down for viewing eyes and hoping that you like what you see. I actually wrote this story as I tried to work out writer's block from my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here finally installing the next chapter to a fic I started a long time ago. I should have known I wasn't going to get a lot of reviews for a chapter that was probably only three pages long and consisted of Sasuke running for his life but a girl could dream, right? I at first didn't think I'd update this story this year because I didn't quite know how to continue but now I do and I hope this is one of the ones that continue. Hope you enjoy and hope to hear from you soon. ^^

**Runaway Love**

Azure pools narrowed in concentration as brown fingers deftly made the first of many strokes against his new, creamy white canvas. Black lines, that thickened and thinned, twisted and curled along the curves of high cheekbones and a noble brow, then decided to slide gracefully down the slope of an aristocratic nose.

Minutely the artist would pause to really look down at his subject to make sure that he was still unmoving before he made another black line. And only when he was sure he was finished and the paint had dried did he finally let a small smile of satisfaction blossom across a generous mouth.

A slightly callous hand quickly delved into his pants pocket to withdraw a camera phone, before the necessary functions were activated. Then a golden head tilted slightly to the side to see that he had perfectly captured his subject matter before the flash of a light briefly lit the room as his phone took the picture.

"Perfect," the blonde male almost purred out his satisfaction. The boredom that had eaten away at him little by little since the stranger's arrival had now dissipated to a dull ache now that a bit of mischief was wrought. And now that there was no fear of being caught with his hand in the proverbial 'cookie jar' he thought it a perfect time to wake up his living, breathing canvas.

"Wake up little runaway," the artist murmured softly. The kind words were quickly countered by the vicious poke of his index finger against the intruder's cheek. The eventual slap, that was sure to come at such an obvious intrusion on personal space, was halted only by the handcuff that kept his new guest's movements restricted.

The older male watched in tireless fascination as irritation wrinkled up the otherwise smooth, adolescent's brow. Another tug was then given in vain as his captive tried to free his hand, only to feel something soft yet hard digging into his tender wrist.

Inquisitive black orbs slowly revealed themselves behind a fan of dark, sooty lashes as the irritable 'Sleeping Beauty' finally awakened. He stared blurrily at the ceiling in front of him before his gaze shifted to a tall, attractive blonde that had appeared to be watching him intently, almost analytically. 'An adult, why is he...? Where am I?' He thought trying to process why his back was on something soft and comfortable instead of the unforgiving surface of a park bench or cemented floor.

He hadn't slept this good and so peacefully in decades it seemed, even though it had been less than two weeks since this whole incident started. It still kind of worried the brunette that he could sleep so peacefully in a home he was now realizing he knew nothing about; under the supervision of a person whose trustworthiness seemed doubtful. That he would let his guard down for this stranger... 'Why?'

'I remember running... running because **they **were chasing me again. The last spot I stayed at was compromised. Someone tipped them off... I think that's right. So I had to get away. And then there was a light and a man with such kind, forgiving eyes. I ran towards him and... And...' He trailed off in thought in order to address the pounding headache and the gnawing hunger in his stomach.

"Well good morning stranger." The blonde said brightly and simply to the questioning gaze directed towards him. He seemed not to mind at all that just yesterday this teenage boy had stumbled into his home and into his life, leaving behind unanswered questions and spilled trash. No instead, he focused on taking another photo now that his living art was awake and moving.

"Stop that!" The brunette growled out bitterly. His eyes watered up slightly as he tried to blink away the spots that danced before him before trying to stifle a yawn.

"Stop what?" The older male said innocently enough. A lone brow rose in question while he distractedly looked down at the newest image on his phone. It was definitely a keeper and so he quickly set it as his wallpaper before focusing his attention silently back on his captive.

"Poking me and taking pictures of me, you twit," grounded out the runaway, truly pissed off. He hated when people invaded his personal bubble. And he most definitely hated when people openly gawked at him like he was some exotic specimen that needed to be studied under a microscope.

"Well is that anyway to talk to your rescuer?" The blonde man said haughtily as he made a 'tsk, tsk' sound before suddenly smiling brightly again. He really couldn't stay mad at the teen; especially not when the lines he painstakingly drew on the teen's face took away most of the bite from his words. "I wanted to make sure that you weren't dead, you know? It'd be a pity if you were..." he tsked as if truly saddened.

"How thoughtful of you," the captive drawled out dryly even as he ventured to straighten up. Or at least he tried to until he realized that a pair of fuzzy handcuffs connected to the headboard restrained his wrists. "And how do you explain the handcuffs, dobe?" he asked accusingly.

An eyebrow twitched in irritation at the 'D' word but the blonde otherwise absorbed the insult with amusement. Especially when he noticed that the teen in front of him seemed to be so levelheaded and took in the entire situation with a grain of salt. He didn't outright panic at being handcuffed, just studied the fuzzy manacles thoughtfully as if he was planning to do a Houdini at any moment. His captor would sure as hell have loved to see that but refrained from getting up to pop some popcorn for the show.

"I was testing to see if you were kinky." The blonde offered up smoothly as an answer with the straightest face he could muster. He didn't know why he wanted to tease the young man; he just knew that the no-nonsense vibe that the youth was radiating tickled his funny bone and summoned a more sadistic streak in him somehow.

The brunette paused to digest what the man in front of him said before he began to thrash around to get free. 'I had to run into a pedophile of all things!' he hissed out in his head. He was pissed as hell and was starting to fear, greatly for his virginity.

"Calm down. Calm down! Fuck, I was just kidding. You know ha ha, very funny," the older male tried to reassure. He paled under his tan as he quickly stumbled up from his seat, his blue eyes wide in his shock. He had thought unwittingly that the two of them would continue in their witty little banter but he guessed he took the conversation too far. Far enough, it seemed, to drive the youth to struggle to break free. So he quickly made placating, shushing noises and tried to wave the runaway to calm down.

"Well you're the only one laughing!" the brunette snapped back. He sure as hell didn't find being tied up by such an undignified device amusing; not one little bit.

"Maybe if you actually had a funny bone in your body you might just see the humor in this whole situation. Really," Naruto insisted even as he let out a frustrated sigh and collapsed back into his chair. He gave up completely on trying to calm the boy down. Sure he could have pushed the teen's shoulders down but then there was still the matter of the legs, and he was pretty sure that his new guest wouldn't take kindly to him straddling him to pin him down. So he sighed once more and looked contemplatively at his captive, elbow on knee with hand cupping his chin, parallel to the 'Thinking Man'.

"What of being tied up by a stranger with fuzzy handcuffs is funny? I'm sorry… your humor and mines vary greatly," the teen said dryly as he settled down only to give his best glacial glare at his 'generous' host.

The man had the decency to blush a bit in embarrassment as his gorgeous blue orbs skated away from the brunette's scathing look. A nervous yet slightly goofy smile played across his lips as he slouched back against the chair, one arm thrown behind it while he rubbed the back of his head with his unoccupied hand. "The handcuffs were a gag birthday gift. I'm really not that kind of person. I mean... I'm an elementary school teacher for Kami's sake." The blonde tried to explain as he eased the legs of his chair back so that he tottered on the hind legs as he rocked thoughtfully. 'It's not like I molested him.' The blonde grumbled to himself, almost pouting.

"Well whatever. Are you going to release me?" The irritated canvas questioned, thrusting up a bound wrist before giving it a little shake for emphasis. Even though the fuzzy part of the handcuffs helped to absorb the harsh edge of the handcuffs it didn't stop it from hurting after his vicious struggling.

"I don't know... I have to honestly think about it," the blonde stranger mused out loud, eyes looking thoughtful for once. He wasn't bullshitting and trying to yank the kid's chain this time. It was just he couldn't just have some strange guy running around in his house all willy-nilly. 'Besides I didn't even check his backpack to see if there was an ID hidden somewhere among his worldly possessions,' he thought with a deep frown marring his handsome features.

It would have been an invasion of privacy, sure. Although on that same note it seemed odd for him to think that handcuffing his captive was close to being acceptable. It was most likely that practical joker in him coming out. That same side that had thrived all the way up to his high school years before his rival/best friend Itachi Uchiha beat the shit out of him for dyeing his beautiful ebony hair bubblegum pink.

"But the least I can do is give you my name. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I will be your host for this afternoon. Now your turn," Naruto suggested with a helpful nod.

"..."

"Come on I know you have a name. Unless… Well I barely know you but if you want me to name you instead? I was thinking..." The blonde trailed off thoughtfully as if seriously thinking about giving this stranger a new name.

"I'm Sasuke Niwa. Don't try to remember too hard because I'm not staying for very long. And I also so happen to be your hostage, not guest," he said wryly, adding a dry smile after the last words.

"Would you consider yourself a guest if I release you from your bounds?" asked Naruto, even as he mischievously waved a key in front of him.

"Hn," Sasuke consented. But already his eyes were roaming the room, looking for his backpack so that when he made his grand escape he wouldn't leave anything valuable behind like the last bit of cash, clothes and his cell phone. If he had decided to look around the room that he was and hadn't been tied up in such a situation he would have grudgingly admitted that it did have a comfortable homey feel; almost like a room you'd find in a bed and breakfast except more lived in.

"Okay I freed you, now what?" Naruto asked sitting back in his chair. The front legs of his chair went up as he rocked back, teetering on the hind legs and waiting for his freed captive to make the first move.

"I'm going to leave, that's what," the irate teen declared.

"Well that's not very interesting, is it? Do you have a place to go to Mister Runaway?" Naruto questioned, slamming his chair back down to all fours. He wasn't really willing to let such a spirited person leave his presence not since he spent most his time watching over and taking care of children who were unable to handle a proper adult conversation. He could have called up one or more of his friends but they were so busy living such glamorous lives that finger painting with a five-year-olds seemed miniscule in the grand scheme of things. Besides, since his breakup with his long time boyfriend of three years he had been politely made a point of ignoring them. He just didn't know which friends he would get to keep in the breakup and didn't like mincing over such difficult decisions when he could just leave it to the universe to somehow straighten things out.

"It's none of your business. I've known you for like, what two minutes and all you've offered me was a scene from some psycho-thriller. So sorry I'll pass on this little situation you've got going and seek residence elsewhere," spat out a disgruntled Sasuke already starting to stand. He had half expected the tall man to reach his big hand out and snatch up his thin wrist when he walked pass him to retrieve his backpack but all the blonde did was watch.

"Well than you better find a place quickly then," Naruto replied nonchalantly, shrugging. He almost smiled as the brunette narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blonde before checking to see if everything was there.

"Why?" Sasuke ventured to speak after feeling satisfied that everything, including his four pair of underwear were still in his backpack. He shouldered his bag, now eyeing the door unconsciously, knowing he'd once more have to pass the blonde to get to it. Sasuke wasn't naïve enough to think that just because this odd man let him pass this far meant he'd let him leave his house.

"Well didn't you know there's supposed to be a nasty thunderstorm?" Naruto sighed out in mock frustration. He then gestured with his hand when a loud sounding boom of thunder sounded from the distance followed by a downpour of rain. "See, but then again I guess runaways don't have time to check the weather report, now do they?" he mused aloud.

"I'll find a way," Sasuke gritted out. It was like Kami was conspiring against him. His backpack wasn't waterproof and even if it were it wouldn't protect him from the downpour he heard outside. He knew if he looked out the window the houses on the other side of the street would be obscured by falling water.

"Why don't you just stay here? Just for one more night. It won't be any problem for me. Besides when you stumble into my house, you didn't have any shoes on," suggested Naruto, tired of the teen staring blankly at the curtained window.

Sasuke stared stupidly down at his dirty socks. He had completely forgotten that he lost and kicked off both his shoes in his eagerness to get away. "Why are you being so nice to a stranger? I could handcuff you like you did me and rob you while you're sleeping," spat out Sasuke indignantly. He wasn't much for getting handouts, especially since before he ran away he was financially secure enough that he didn't have to worry about silly things like bills.

"Well there is that. But... I kinda believe I can trust you. You see I was a runaway once too," Naruto admitted; his fingers combed through his bangs, before looking thoughtfully back at the runaway.

"You, why?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. He scowled after the words had come out. But honestly he didn't have to run out to except for rain and he was genuinely curious how this blonde had managed to survive the process.

"Circumstances drove me to it," the blonde said bluntly. He was already reaching for a pack of cigarettes but remembered as he patted his shirt pocket that he had promised his former sensei that he had given the stuff up for real this time.

"What kind of circumstances?" Sasuke pressed, even as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed so he could see the blonde male properly. He didn't like the fact that the blonde's blue eyes skating away from his as he rocked back once more on the chair's hind legs.

"Would you like pancakes? I finally mastered the art of making chocolate chip pancakes without hardening them," offered Naruto, trying to hide the frown that marred his handsome face.

"You're changing the subject," growled out Sasuke in annoyance. He was halfway tempted to kick the blonde's chair when Naruto slammed his chair back down to all fours.

"I know... go with it. You might like it," Naruto said mysteriously, with a mischievous smile and a wink. He lept to his feet, slamming the chair back down on all fours before he began to walk out the door. Then when it looked like the raven was following him, he returned back and looked askance at the teen.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Slowly he stood up and followed the expectant blonde out of the guest room and into the kitchen. His eyes couldn't help but gravitate to the entryway that he had stumbled into in his made escape for a safe sanctuary. It wasn't too late for him to run out but the brunette had already lost the battle to his curiosity when he set his backpack on the floor and followed the blonde into the kitchen.

"So what about those pancakes or are you the type of person who can't stand sweet things?" Naruto asked, he was already tying a white apron over his navy blue turtleneck and jean pants. His big hands rolled up the his shirt before he pulled out a handkerchief from a drawer to tie it over his bangs, preventing them from flopping into his face.

"Can't stand them more or less and you look like someone's house wife," Sasuke interjected even as he slid into one of only two chairs offered in the small kitchen.

" Do I?" the blonde asked distractedly as he began the process of gathering ingredients. He hadn't gone to the grocery store in a while but he did have enough for a nice beef stew with the cubed meat the neighbor lady offered him yesterday in thanks of him watching her dog the other day. "Have you ever cooked before?" he asked over his shoulder even as he placed a big pot on the stove's burner.

"Never," Sasuke stated proudly and with a snort.

"Not even in home ec.?" Naruto said in surprise. He knew many guys didn't make their own lunches when there were their mother's bentos, convenient store food or school lunches to substitute for actually cooking for themselves. But when you were a bachelor like Naruto, it seemed more than reasonable to rely on your own cooking versus a take out menu.

"Why would I have a reason to join?" the brunette demanded even as leaned his elbows on the table. He really couldn't figure this guy out. One minute he seemed like an outright psychotic prevent and now he looked like he was a happy homemaker.

"I heard you could meet girls there. That's where I met Hinata and Temari. Though Temari, who's sweet in her own way, is someone you should never... I mean never eat from if you don't want to end up in the hospital." He warned, pausing to wag his finger at the teen who only rolled his eyes. "No, I'm serious. I had to get my stomach pump after trying a homemade obligation chocolate. Worst Valentine's Day ever."

"You know, you aren't like most adults," Sasuke commented off-handedly laying his chin in his hand. He found, despite himself, that he was already starting to relax around the bubbly blonde. He was still weird but a charismatic kind of weird that was more attractive then off putting. It didn't hurt that when the blonde smiled his sapphire eyes lit up and made the runaway fugitive forget why he was running in the first place.

"Should I take that as a compliment? Because I will if pressed," Naruto said jokingly with a crooked smile.

"Funny. But no, you're... I don't know different somehow, weird," Sasuke mused aloud, his brow furrowed as he seriously tried to pinpoint what Naruto was. "Yet it makes me want to put my trust in you, like when you told me everything will be okay earlier when I first started to freak out," the brunette confessed looking down at the table. He frowned when he felt those inquisitive blue eyes looking at him thoughtfully for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief when they looked away.

"Of course everything will be. You are talking to the great Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde said turning around in order to thump his chest proudly. He smiled, pleased even as the brunette teen rolled his eyes in derision and amusement. It seemed miles better than the fear and panic that first etched itself across the little runaways face when he openly began to sob on top of him. "But seriously, I had no plans on violating you back there. I was actually kind of worried about you since you had slept for almost a whole day. I was actually thinking about calling the hospital but then decided to draw on you instead because I got tired of waiting for you to wake up," Naruto confessed the last part with a shrug before tending his brew. Throughout the conversation he had been adding the chopped cubes, some seasoning. Added fresh, tomato paste and potatoes and other vegetables that would go well with beef stew.

"Idiot like anyone would… wait… draw on me?!" Sasuke asked in alarm, shooting up to his feet. The chair

"Go look in the bathroom mirror. I think It's my best work since becoming an art teacher; but you might not necessary think—" But Sasuke was already dashing out of the kitchen and to the nearest bathroom. The blonde could he a volley of cursing that made his ears burn even as he quickly lowered the stove's burner before following the brunette at a leisurely pace into the bathroom. "Sorry about that. I was a bit of a delinquent when I was your age," Naruto confessed, even as he tugged off his head handkerchief.

"Idiot, why the hell… what kind of excuse is that for a grown adult to make. It doesn't even sound sincere?!" Sasuke spluttered out, glaring at the blonde man through the bathroom mirror. His hand balled around a wad of paper towels, wondering why he had insanely began to trust this man who seemed childish at best and sadistic at worst.

"Here it will help if I do this for you." Naruto offered this, slowly prying the tissues from the teenager's hand before gently gripping the brunette's chin. "I need your face turned this way so I can see it better. Although it's such a shame to erase such a masterpiece," the blonde male sighed out in disappointment. That, however, didn't stop him from wetting the paper towel in warm, soapy water before gently scrubbing the ink from the brunette's face, starting with his cheek.

Sasuke could feel himself blushing, all the fight leaving him as his eyes having no where else to look at but Naruto's face since it was so close to his own. He could see the concentration on the blonde's face as he tried his best to get rid of the black marking without hurting him in the process. His brow furrowed thoughtfully as the soapy towel gently, brushed across the corner of his mouth. The runaway wondered to himself if that was how the blonde man had looked as bent over his sleeping form. Did he part his, and take him in with those narrow azure pools fringed in dusty gold lashes, his warm breath gently brushing over his face.

They were so intimately close, Sasuke's hip practically digging against the sink, that if the brunette didn't know better, he'd have thought the older male was going to kiss him. He found himself licking his chapped lips in anticipation. His hand already moving to on to Naruto's immobile wrist when something outside of his little bubble, decided to make it's presence known.

"Hey blondie, why haven't you been answering your cellphone!" called out a deep male voice from somewhere in the hallway. The man the voice belonged to appeared whirring a set of keys on one lone digit while coming to rest his hip against the doorframe. His brow rose incredulously at the curious sight enfolding before him. "Care to explain why you're molesting jailbait over there."

"Shut it Itachi, don't you see I'm busy?! And who told you, you could use my emergency keys to break in," growled out Naruto pissed. He was already turning away from Sasuke, his hand fisting around the now dirty paper towel, eyes narrowed at the intruder when he felt the teenage brunette grip his elbow.

"Who the hell is he?!" Sasuke growled out, displeased that this intruder was interrupting his time with his blonde jailer.

To be continued...

(1) – I gave Sasuke the last name of Niwa instead of Uchiha because if he ends up staying with Naruto then he'll have to create a new identity for himself.

A/N: Weird, huh, that Sasuke doesn't recognize Itachi. Well that's because the Uchiha brothers are not brothers in this fic. It's an AU and before you get your hopes up that Naruto is going to be the uke meat between an Uchiha sandwich, it's not going to happen. Sasuke is uke in this story and Naruto, no matter how childish, is seme. If you have read my Naruto stories before you will notice I rarely make Naru-chan uke. Even as I call him Naru-chan I do it doesn't mean I think he's not seme material. He is more than Sasuke-teme with that pretty little face of his. Meh, I'm ranting but anyway if you like it please let me know what you like about it instead of just saying I like it. It's soo… not the same .; Ja ne XP

**Sorry, but I'll be revising my contest. Originally the contest would begin Aug. 20th and end Sept. 22nd but because I took so long in updating my fics due to unforeseen circumstances(moving, spraining my ankle then my pinkie, adjusting to school), I'll revise my contest. From Oct. 22 to Nov.13 I will be updating a few of my stories in hopes of picking ten of those to continue updating from October to March. All that have not been chosen or do not receive high reviews for the chapter updated will be placed on temporary hiatus until I reopen the contest once more after March. I know I can't update all my stories regularly and so this is my way of comprising by updating a few regularly. 'More, update, chose this one' any variation of that or random review focused on the new chapter will not be counted. The top ten reviewed chapters (stories) will be posted on my profile and updated on Nov. 30. If you have a favorite story of mines that you want to see regularly updated then review the story and don't assume others will because they may not. Sorry but it's honestly impossible to update all my stories at once, work, go to school and have an actual life, so good luck on your stories.**

**(I will be updating those stories from Aug. 20 – Sept. 16 as well since it's unfair those stories could have been updated by now if I had completed the contest like I originally planned. I think you can think of this as more time to review the stories out there and to hopefully have one of your old favorites brought back to life to review. Once more, I am sorry and thank you for indulging me.)**


End file.
